


In Silver and Gold

by sheilarie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sequel, Stand Alone, Vanilla, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheilarie/pseuds/sheilarie
Summary: Technology is amazing. To be able to communicate with someone so far away, to be able to shorten the distance even in the confines of their smartphones or computers. Tsukishima hates dependency, it's not like him and it's not a good thing. But every once in a while, when the mornings feel unbearable, when the lunch breaks come very late and when the food doesn't taste appealing, he'd look at his phone, read the messages and keep going to his day.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Make Most of the Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a sequel to my on-going Kurotsukki work, but I finished this earlier than that one (because I'm a little shit, that's why). This can be read as stand-alone, but in this universe, Kuroo is a programmer and Tsukishima is a property development engineer.

Tsukishima Kei found himself dreaming.

Ever since that cold night under the shooting stars, where Kuroo-san suddenly appeared in front of him, whether as a wish come true or coincidence or even fate, Tsukishima felt like he has been inside a dream. To love and to be loved back. For someone like him, who used to simply live his life waiting for the days to end, this kind of beautiful romance is uncalled for. If this is anything, it can only be a dream.

And so he continues counting his days until this dream would end. 

A good morning text at 7 AM. That was how Kuroo-san typically starts Tsukishima's day, except for the times when he's woken up later than his alarm and then he would be running late and wouldn't have time to spare a good morning text. There are times when Tsukishima is also pressured for time that he couldn't even glance on his phone to check messages coming from his lover — he still feels embarrassed using that word — hundreds of miles away from him.

One of the amazing things about working on property development is how you actually see the birth of something new out of the ashes of history. When he started working on this project on Miyagi, they had to witness the demolition of age-old buildings, emptied out and abandoned, pillars crumbling and bringing memories of its old inhabitants with it to the ground. The clean up that followed was nothing short of tiring, impatience springing from the desire to see something out of the wreckage already.

Just like the place he is working on, he learned that there are some things he needed to give up in order to create something different from what used to be. It's a hit or miss attempt. Sometimes, you lose everything and get nothing in return. Other times, you get lucky and the place changes for the better. In any case, there is a change and you're no longer in the same place, unmoving. Many times, you look back and found that you can no longer remember what used to stand on the area where a building was demolished. What used to be normal has become a forgotten memory and what used to be new has become the normal thing.

Looking at his phone whenever he's become free and finding a message from Kuroo has become a normal thing for Tsukishima. Whether it was lunch time or late lunch time, whether the good morning text was read or followed by another message by his 10AM break. Like some sort of a clockwork. 

Technology is amazing. To be able to communicate with someone so far away, to be able to shorten the distance even in the confines of their smartphones or computers. Tsukishima hates dependency, it's not like him and it's not a good thing. But every once in a while, when the mornings feel unbearable, when the lunch breaks come very late and when the food doesn't taste appealing, he'd look at his phone, read the messages and keep going to his day.

Every afternoon, Tsukishima have to attend the meeting to discuss the progress of the day. The project, which has been going on for a year and half, still have another year and half to finish on schedule. Tsukishima hates hearing about late arrival of materials and unfinished work plans. He hates hearing about adjustments in schedules and re-commit dates. He hates that he couldn't do anything about it. So he'd simply fiddle on his phone and wonder what to say to Kuroo-san about his day. He hates his growing dependency on what he now thinks a normal part of his life. 

Kuroo-san.

A lover.

Just what is a lover's role in a long distance relationship? Having to text everyday, a call every once in a while, meeting up once or twice a month? Relying on a small device to convey the feelings that were physically impossible to send through distance? 

By 7PM every Tuesday or Friday, in the confines of his room, while laying in bed and wearing his headset, Tsukishima listens to Kuroo-san as he goes on about his day. How Bokuto-san told him that Taketora-kun has contacted him and Akaashi regarding the rebuilding of their old apartment. How Daichi-san threatened to ban him again from the Crows Cafe (only to be told off by Suga-san), and how he had new co-workers who were twins, and probably as annoying as Suguru-kun.

"So how about your day?"

"I still hate Tendou-senpai and his ass-wiping attitude for the chief."

"Politics are really annoying."

"You said it."

He often ponders how different Kuroo-san's voice sounds when it comes out electronically from his headphones. He imagines how Kuroo-san is probably having his beer night as usual, since most of his rants are about how Suguru-san is being his usual snakey self. How his lips move through the receiver of his phone, how close his mouth sounds to Tsukishima's ears.

"Good night. I love you."

"I love you, too," he replies, almost automatically. Like how every day seems to be passing on pattern, on clock-work, that he couldn't even differentiate if he is talking to the real Kuroo-san or some electronic device created to communicate and to sound like him. Giving and receive words to and from Tsukishima, making themselves feel connected through words.

Only words. That's all they have right now.

They'd meet once or twice in a month, just in time to help Tsukishima continue his dreaming.

This time, Tsukishima went back to Tokyo and they have coffee in their usual place, the Crows Cafe. Kuroo-san is sentimental type, he had known way back. Kuroo-san would always reminisce the time that Tsukishima served him his iced Americano, refused to be his roommate and the rest of their history.

"Did you miss me so bad again?"

"Don't flatter yourself, please," Tsukishima would always try to retaliate, but never denying anything. It's way past the 'shy' stage. He had grown so used to telling Kuroo-san his nightly 'I love you's to even deny anything. "And I want a change of environment, too."

Once they're back to their old apartment, Kuroo-san would spread his arms.

"Come here," he called on Tsukishima, and he, of course, obliged for a long tight hug. And Kuroo-san would caress his back, hum contentedly, and they stay like that for a while, drinking in the moment that they are here, together, touching. The distance gone and the words no longer needed.

"I missed you, Tsukki."

"I missed you, too, Kuroo-san," and unlike when they are on the phone, his words are not automatic. They felt like being squeezed out of his heart. Now that Kuroo-san is in front of him, his normal days are shattered and he feels alive again.

He feels his lover, their skins touching, and feels what it's like to have this role fulfilled when not separated by long distance. He feels what it's like to be kissed, long and deep, their tongues trying to further reduce whatever space is between them. It's real, it's real, it's real. Finally, it's real. Kuroo-san is in front of him, eyes closed and seemingly happy while their lips are connected. He just wants to drink in this image, to have it burned into his mind. To remind himself that it's all real, even when the distance sets in again and he'll have to make do with words coming out of his headphones.

Their once or twice in a month days are just usually spent at home. Cooking, eating, lazing about together. There was a time that this was their typical day, not the once or twice in a month special. The normal that Tsukishima decided to give up but luckily led to a deeper relationship, and the realization of his dream. But he has grown greedy and he still longs for the return of these days, despite his acceptance that it's not possible, at least as of now.

Not until his dream, his project in Miyagi, is done.

Hundreds of miles and another year and half. But what happens after that? Will Tsukishima be closer or even further to Kuroo-san by then? 

Uncertain future. More than dependency, Tsukishima Kei hates that.

"Do you always kiss with your eyes open?"

They were lying on the bed, waiting for sleep to set in, when Kuroo-san asked that question.

"You noticed?"

"Well, I kind of feel like being watched, so I tried to check."

"I... just want to make sure," Tsukishima sounded apologetic.

"Of what?"

"That I wouldn't wake up and find that this is just a long dream of mine."

"Come here."

Tsukishima obliged, and let himself fall asleep in the embrace of Kuroo-san. Only on times like this that he doesn't fear closing his eyes and waking up to the end of his dreams.


	2. Love with No Regrets

Unfortunately, times like this comes rare and once again, when the next day comes, he's going back to Miyagi.

Kuroo-san sends him to the bullet train. As the carriage gains speed, so is the disappearance of the view of Kuroo-san waving goodbye to him from the platform. The special day ends and the shattered normal becomes whole again. And once the high from this once or twice in a month date is gone, Tsukishima would go back to counting until the days end.

It's funny how time moves so slow when you are waiting for something, yet so fast when that something comes. He's come to hate normal, since the normal is without Kuroo-san by his side. And since the normal days plagues him with wondering if he is talking to a real, living Kuroo-san and not a elaborate illusion that Tsukishima makes himself believe.

The nights after their dates are the hardest for Tsukishima. As he lay cold and alone in his bed, he feels like the touches of Kuroo-san slowly disappearing, like his view from the bullet train platform. He hates that he's getting used to this feeling by now.

What he can't get used to, however, is the feeling of burn out creeping into his bones every day. How he wakes up feeling like his legs have turned into lead, heavy and hard to move with. How his head is full of thoughts of just wanting to file a year long vacation even as he drags himself out of bed, as he changes into his work clothes, as he walks to the construction site, as goes on to his day — resigned and back to how he was before he met Kuroo-san and he made him realize that trying hard with something is one of the most fulfilling feelings in the world. He hates that he's losing those feelings, too. After revising his designs and having them rejected for the nth time ever since the project started, his feelings of defeat just grows stronger. He goes to sleep wishing for the next day to be the day that everything ends.

As the repetitive days goes on, so are his questions on why he is living such a lonely life. Is this as far as his pride in his work is worth? When he thought he already had it figured out, that his design got accepted in this project, he had to bow down everyday to apologize for he flaws he failed to realize, his self-worth crumbling down with every mistake and the apologies he had to give. Is this the price of his dreams?

Is this really what he dreamed for?

Starting his day on the good morning text that arrive like a clock-work and ending it with 'I love you's that sound artificial and unreal. Tsukishima is feeling tired, so tired, of these. He never wanted to have to listen to Kuroo-san's voice from his earphones, and to whisper his own words to the phone receiver. His lips shouldn't be touching the cold metal phone just to reach the person he loves, hundreds of miles away. He wanted to touch him and to feel his warmth. He wanted to melt in his arms and be shielded from all the pain and suffering. He wanted to drown in his embrace and feel like all his troubles being erased.

He wanted Kuroo-san to be here with him.

"Kuroo-san."

"It's rare for you to call me," Kuroo-san's voice sounds concerned. "Is there a problem?"

"Did I make the right choice?" he asks, not knowing the answer himself. And he's tired of thinking, spending his days just waiting for it to end. This wasn't what he dreamed of. This wasn't what he thought living his dreams would feel like. He feels pathetic, forsaking himself like this. And he feels resentful, because it's all about Kuroo-san. He told Tsukishima to live his dream. And he tells Tsukishima everyday that he loves him. He's made Tsukishima dependent on him, and he made Tsukishima look forward into the future uncertainly.

So maybe Kuroo-san can give him the answer he needs to hear the most.

"What do you mean?" or maybe not.

"It's nothing..."

"It's not nothing."

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't be like that Tsukki, I'm always here for you."

"I... can't feel it," Tsukishima couldn't stop himself from saying it. Even though he knows he's being too needy. And he's putting the burden on Kuroo-san even though that's not how it's supposed to be. He's not a child anymore, he should stop being like this. "I'm sorry."

"No, Tsukki... I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

"Why... are you even sorry," when it was me who left Tokyo, our home, you, in the first place? When it was my own fault for not living the dream as I hoped for? When it was me who is getting used to this setup? Tsukishima swallowed the rest of his question, unable to say anything further.

"You shouldn't have to choose, Tsukki. You know that there was never an option. We both had our dreams even before we met each other."

"Dreams can change, Kuroo-san."

That was the cold hard truth that he's been trying to ignore for a long while. He knows that his dreams had changed its course that fateful night under the stars, when Kuroo-san took his hands and didn't let him go. It was no longer just about him. He thought they'd always be together. He thought it would be easy to go back to the way they were before. And even though he knew it wouldn't be as easy as he wanted, he thought he could make it without breaking down. But he had learned to be greedy. He had learned to want more and more than what's available, than what's given to him. And now he's reaping the disappointments of not getting what he wishes for.

There was a time when being disappointed was his normal routine. He doesn't want to remember that time anymore. But he accepts in resignation that he just have to live with it until... until he doesn't know when. Maybe until he gives up his dreams to be with Kuroo-san.

"We both had our dreams even before we met each other," Kuroo-san had said.

To Kuroo-san, it doesn't seem like giving up on those dreams was an option. To Tsukishima, giving up on something was the only thing left to keep his sanity intact. Because sacrificing something means that there will be changes in their life. Whether it's good or bad, a hit or a miss, at least there will be something else than these tiresome days.

"Believe in yourself, Tsukki. You are there because you deserve to be there."

Tsukishima wanted to deserve to be with Kuroo-san.

And so he tries. He tries to change. Something. Anything. He needs to take a step.

It was never easy. He still feels heavy walking up in the morning and he still wishes for a year long vacation. He still drags himself to work and he still dreads needing to revise his designs again and again. But if he wanted things to change, he should do something.

He started talking to Tendou-senpai and to listen to his never ending complaints. They both get into each others nerves but if he wanted to learn and stop wasting time and energy having to rework on the design, it's about time they start agreeing on something. After all, both of them still wants to finish this project on time.

Tsukishima took on overtimes, carefully crafting the final draft from all the pointers they had talked about in the meeting. For a final note, he made sure to send the minutes to the whole team to ensure that once all the checkboxes are ticked, no more changes will be asked of him and the project will sail away more smoothly. He is partly thankful of those extended work hours — it drains his energy, enough to stop him from thinking about his doubts and impatience towards their uncertain future and it gives him less idle time to stop and think about Kuroo-san and how he's missing him everyday. 

Even though each day still seems slow, Tsukishima now finds himself getting shocked of the darkness of the nights as he closes up their make-do office after another overtime. Perhaps because it's nearing winter and the nights are getting longer, he'd reason, but the numbers on his phone screen says otherwise as he checks on any text or missed calls Kuroo-san had for him. He now goes home normally by 9, and after just a quick dinner, he'd plop himself on the bed and just have enough time to send a good night text to Kuroo-san. Perhaps it was a good thing that he was getting used to the fact that they are far away from each other. 

He really couldn't feel Kuroo-san being there for him anymore, and it's okay. Tsukishima learned to live with it. He also learned to accept with the uncertain futures. Whether there will be a time that they'll be living together again or just be hundreds of miles away from each other — Tsukishima just have to be content with the good morning texts, automatic 'I love you, too's and the once in a while special dates to remind him that Kuroo-san is real.

He's not a child anymore. He shouldn't keep on pushing the burden on Kuroo-san. He shouldn't keep on depending on him to get by on his days.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, you're just an ordinary person," Tendou-senpai had said as he begrudgingly accepts that the latest design has no more issues.

"Don't worry. This ordinary guy has made sure that the project will running smoothly from now on," Tsukishima deadpanned, both from the lack of sleep lately and just plain annoyance towards his work senpai.

"You're such a pain."

"Thanks," Tsukishima satisfyingly riles him up even more. "I feel the same."

When it was Kuroo-san's turn to visit Miyagi, Tsukishima proudly brought him to the site of the almost finished building that they are working on. They didn't get inside though, due to safety and intellectual property protocols, of course, but even from the outside, the skyscraper is already standing tall and proud. Just a few more tweaks here and there and the site will be ready for turn-over.

"You look tired, Tsukki," Kuroo-san said. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Tsukishima remembered Kuroo-san's words. That he was there because he deserves to be there. He remembers wanting to deserve to be beside Kuroo-san. Like this.

"Yes. Thanks to you," and he elaborated no further. Whether Kuroo-san understands or not, how Tsukishima had depended on him, and how he grew out of it, it didn't matter anymore. He's just happy about what he has right now.

The less greedy he gets, the less disappointments he receives. Once again, he learned to live with it.

As his thoughts wander, Kuroo-san kissed him. It was chaste, it was cold. Perhaps because of the upcoming winter, their lips are cooled down by the ambient temperature. Kuroo-san's eyes were dark and unreadable, covered by the shadows of his hair.

Tsukishima felt himself falter, his thoughts blocked by the sudden gesture. A crack formed in his 'normal.'

But he couldn't let himself go back to the way he was before. He has already made it this far.

"Are you sure you are enjoying yourself?" Kuroo-san whispered quietly into the night. He was the bigger spoon to Tsukishima, and his voice sounds tired and weary. Possibly due to the distance he had to travel to reach Miyagi that day and the walks they had all afternoon as they look around the project site and the places that Tsukishima grew up in. He tried to ignore the quietness Kuroo-san had all afternoon, after that impromptu kiss, and filled in the void with his own stories to tell, even though he had probably told Kuroo-san about it once or twice before.

Before Tsukishima could answer, a soft snore rang in his ears and he felt thankful that the question will be forgotten in their sleep.

Kuroo-san left the next day and as usual, the vision of him disappearing from Tsukishima's sight stung his heart. Kuroo-san had asked Tsukishima to lessen his overtimes and make sure to always eat proper dinner. He had asked Tsukishima to answer his calls once in a while and not drown himself too much into work. Tsukishima promised that since the design has been approved for finalization, he'd get the time he lost and hus schedule will be back to normal again.

"I'm sorry that we're like this," Kuroo-san had said as the train doors close. Tsukishima didn't waste his time pondering why Kuroo-san is feeling sorry again. He has come to accept that this is their reality and this is how they will live from here on.

"I loved it when you depended on me."

Tsukishima thought he heard Kuroo-san say. But he probably heard it wrong, as the train was already moving and the wheels were noisy on the tracks. He could have said anything but that.

Less than a year until the contract finishes, Tsukishima and the team were called by the chief engineer to his office. The project has been running smoothly for the past quarter and rumors is that they'd be finishing earlier than planned. Tsukishima, of course, doesn't believe the rumors until the real thing happens. He can't bring himself to get excited over a baseless information and get disappointed if it doesn't happen. Besides, even if it does happen, there are still no news for the next project, so he's still unaware on where he'll be relocated next.

But Ushijima Wakatoshi-san sealed the deal once and for all, as he headed the meeting regarding the progress of their project.

"It seems that we are still yet to receive a new project, so until then, we'll be going back to the Tokyo HQ while waiting. With the course of this project, it seems that we'll be packing up by the end of the month. Of course, the contract covers the whole three years so even if we're finishing it six months earlier, we'll be paid in full."

Cheers from the team, especially from Tendou and Goshiki echoed through the office. Tsukishima also felt pride well inside him. Those gruelling days are almost done and they made the project a success, and he was a part of making it happen. As he looks at the giant skyscraper he designed, still standing tall and proud in front of him... it was all worth it. The dream has become a reality, it's real.

And it's all thanks to the persons who believed in him. And the person who made him believe in himself.

The team, in bliss, celebrated that night with yakiniku and booze. Stories were exchanged fondly, and even Tendou-senpai had the gall to ruffle Tsukishima's hair and thank him for a job well done. As the alcohol kicks in, so is their riots and shamelessness. Tsukishima, not wanting any part of that, set out home.

Finally. He'll be coming home to Tokyo. He will have six whole months this time. If only he could walk into the night from Miyagi to their apartment, with Kuroo-san, he'd be going there. For six months.

Just six months.

What will he do after that?

What if... He gets used to going home and living with Kuroo-san again in this six whole months, and after that he'll had to re-learn how to be alone again?

What if he'll get disappointed with his life again?

What if he depended on Kuroo-san again?

"I loved it when you depended on me."

He let himself rest on the park chair.

"Kuroo-san," Tsukishima, in his drunk state, answered the incessant ringing of his phone. The cold night reminded him of that time when he made a wish upon the shooting stars, to make Kuroo-san appear in front of him. Except there were no shooting stars in sight tonight, and Kuroo-san couldn't have appeared in front of him right now.

"Why didn't you text Tsukki? Are you home already?"

"No. Had a drink with work."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yes."

"Can you go home?"

"Yes."

"Where are you?"

"That park."

"So why were you drinking?"

"There was a... A good news. We'll be finishing the project earlier," Tsukishima droned on. "I'll be back to Tokyo by the end of the month," he made a mental note to make sure to book his bullet train tickets early. "Gonna stay there for six months until the next contract," he wished he will remember to do it the next morning.

"That's a good news! I'm excited to see you!"

"I'm... afraid," Tsukishima felt the drowsiness take over him. He should start walking home where his bed is waiting for him. So he did.

"What do you mean? Is there a problem at work?"

"No..." He treads slowly into the streets. Thank God the stars are shining brightly tonight. Maybe a shooting star will come? "I'm scared of learning to depend on you again. I'm scared that when my next job comes, we'll be separated again."

"We're not yet even living together again yet and you're already thinking of when you'll be leaving me?" He heard Kuroo-san let out a small chuckle. Tsukishima felt annoyed. This isn't something for Kuroo-san to be chuckling about.

"This isn't funny," Tsukishima bemoaned. 

"I really like how you're so honest when you're drunk," Kuroo-san seems to be having fun. This is getting more and more annoying. "And how your cheeks turn red with alcohol and the cold night air."

"...wha—?"

Tsukishima suddenly felt himself wrapped inside the arms of his lover, who had been standing in front of his house for the past two hours, waiting for him to get home. 

"What are you doing, why are you here, what, am I dreaming? No, no no," Tsukishima wants to pinch himself but his arms are trapped tightly inside Kuroo-san's embrace. "Let go!"

"Nope~" Kuroo-san's voice sound playful and teasing. It's so unfair. What is happening, really? "I'm not letting you go~"

"I can't... Breathe!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Tsukishima heaved, suddenly feeling sober. "You... Don't sound... Sorry. At all."

If this is a dream, it seems so real. If this is a dream, maybe his real self had fallen asleep on that park. Maybe he'll wake up soon. 

"Come here, Tsukki," Kuroo-san invited him inside his own home. Tsukishima can dream, he supposed, so he followed his lover inside.

He saw luggages stacked neatly on the doorway. What an elaborate dream. Maybe he's really excited to go back to Tokyo, to Kuroo-san, so his dreams think ahead of him and already packed him luggages and brought him close to Kuroo-san. Except that the setting is in Miyagi, but dreams can always be jumbled with the details so it didn't faze Tsukishima.

"We'll be living together from now on," dream-Kuroo-san said as he hugged Tsukishima more delicately than before, lovingly kissing his temples. "It's okay to get used to be with me, always."

"Yeah, okay," Tsukishima accepted the offer of dream-Kuroo-san. If this is a dream, he can have what he wants. They kiss and Tsukishima let himself drown in the moment. Since this is a dream, it doesn't matter if he closes his eyes and he wakes up to the view of the park where he fell asleep.

They kiss, lots. Touched each other, closed the distance between them. This felt better, way better than when Tsukishima was afraid of waking up and way, way better than when Tsukishima was afraid of being too dependent of Kuroo-san. He let himself drink in the warmth, he let himself sink into the bottom of this ocean of emotions he'd been harboring, he let himself forget which way to the surface. He let himself enjoy this dream of his.

The night felt amazing and as he breathes in Kuroo-san's naked scent, he let himself get lulled into the darkness further.

"Tsukki, I'm going to start working from home."

"Really?" Tsukishima hummed, already too sleepy to process any more thoughts. It was a long day full of roller coaster of emotions.

"Yeah. We'll always be together."

* * *

Tsukishima woke up, tears running from his eyes and his heart drumming inside his chest as if he run a marathon. The place took about a minute to become familiar. It took another minute for Tsukishima's heart to settle down. He blindly grabbed his phone from the bedside table to check the time. The screen initially blinded him but he saw 12:28 AM, still a long time until his supposed alarm. 

The date says it's been five years since Tsukishima finished his first project in Miyagi, and Kuroo-san got promoted and started working remotely. They started living together again in Tokyo, and when Tsukishima's next project came, Kuroo-san... Tetsurou went with him to Niigata. And when that also finished, Tetsurou went with him to Saitama, and to the next places.

On the background was a picture of him, smiling in front of their home in Hyogo, this place. This was not his phone.

"Mrrrm, what time is it?" Tetsurou moaned sleepily beside him.

"It's still midnight, let's go back to sleep."

"Yeah. Goodnight, I love you."

From the deepest depths of his heart, Tsukishima replied, "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I had the inspiration for this thing last Friday and finished writing it this Sunday and I must say I'm quite proud of that feat (but that was why I couldn't update the original story, sorry). 
> 
> Thank you for reading it this far.


End file.
